The Dissolve of Prussia
by Fightah578
Summary: It's 1947. The year Prussia officially dissolves. Germany has to be the one to destroy his brother's country.. [Image belongs to artist]
1. Chapter 1: The Dissolve

**A/N: So this is an idea I had while texting my friend, and lemme tell you I was crying looking up info on this stuff. Not writing the accents, so just imagine! Enjoy the feels!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor any characters I have used in here.**

**Trigger Warnings: Feels, the bad kind**

"Nein!" Germany yelled. America sighed, clicking his tongue, "Why can't you just agree with us for once, Germany? Can't you see it's for the best?" Germany gritted his teeth, "It's not for the best, America! You're trying to make me abolish my own brother!" Russia stepped up, "Oh, do not be worrying. He will be in good hands, da?" he asked, more like stating, while smiling his childish smile. The smile that made Germany want to throw up. Said Prussian, or soon to be _German_, was in the same room, being held back by China and France.

He watched as Germany kept on fighting, even if just with words, against the bonds that held him. For _him._ No... Not just for him, for the _country_ Prussia. Even if it wasn't his country. England stepped up next, smirking smugly so that Prussia wanted to punch him right in his British face. "Well, if you don't agree, we'll just keep Prussia and torture him until you agree. Since countries can't die unless they're abolished, he'll just stay there." He stated, his smirk now turning into a full Cheshire Cat grin.

Germany's eyes widened. He bit his lip and looked down. How could he choose between torture forever or giving his own _brother_ to someone like _Russia_? Either one seemed horrible. Germany stopped struggling, reaching his decision. With his head still down, he growled, "Give me the contract." he grit his teeth. "Oh, what was that?" Germany could practically _hear_ the smirk in the Frenchman's voice. Germany looked up, searing hot anger burning through him. His face must have showed it too, since some of the countries stepped back a bit.

_"Give me the contract." _America smirked and adjusted his glasses as he uncuffed Germany's hands, but left his one foot so he couldn't run. The Germanic country stood, his face darkening as he took the contract from the America. Germany looked down at it. "Read it aloud." His head snapped up at the sound of the British accent. Germany growled but did as told. "I, the personification of Germany-"

"West.. Y-you can't be serious?" Prussia said quietly, staring wide-eyed at his brother. Germany glanced at him but returned to the contract. "-agree with the Allies that-"

"W-West, stop joking around!"

"-Prussia will be abolished-"

"Bruder please!" Germany froze when Prussia's voice broke in mid sentence. He glanced at Prussia, watching as tears streamed down his face. Germany cleared his throat and continued.

"-and be separated and given to various countries," his voice broke. Germany felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he bit his lip.

"And.. And from this moment on.."

"Bruder! Stop! Please!"

"...Prussia is no longer a country." Germany choked back a sob as he stared at his brother. Prussia's eyes held pain, sadness.. and betrayal. "W-West.. Why...?" Germany gulped, "I didn't want you to be tortured."

"So you gave me away?! Took away my country?! Gave me to _**HIM**_?!" Prussia's jerked his head in Russia's direction. Germany nodded, a sob erupting from his throat along with his brother. "Alright. Time to go." A man said as he and another soldier dragged Prussia away. "Prussia! I'm sorry!" Germany shouted, desperately trying to run after him. But, the angle cuff held him back. "Don't worry, he will be in good hands!" Russia exclaimed happily, walked after them. Germany locked eyes with Prussia, both of they're faces streaming with tears. Prussia's ruby eyes only held one thing. Fear.

As the doors closed, the last thing he heard only heard one thing from his brother before silence.

_**"NEIN!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Berlin Wall

**A/N: So.. Yeah! I decided to continue with this, because a lot of you wanted me to! Ans I thought it'd be fun to continue this =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this story. All of that belongs to Hima.**

**Trigger Warnings: Depression**

It had been 28 years since he'd last seen Prussia. People tried to flee from one side to the other back before Berlin wall was built. The time the wall had been built was the last time he saw his brother. He could still remember his face as if he were standing right in front of him. Sadness, fear, betrayal.. But, those eyes had been the ones Germany had stared at for as long as he could remember. For that reason, he also saw hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, he would make it back.

It was October 14th, 1989. Germany exited his room, stopping to stare at the room that had the name "PRUSSIA" written across it in big block letters. He couldn't bring himself to take them down. He shook his head, walking down stairs only to see a big mess. Germany sighed, and began to clean up. After he was done, he decided it was about time to go outside. His country still needed him, Prussia there or not. The blonde walked around town, getting many greetings and stares.

"C'mon! Don't be afraid! We've got to bring it down, people!" Germany snapped his attention to the owner of the voice. He walked over to the girl handing out flyers, and she handed him own, smiling in determination. Germany looked at the paper. "**LET'S BRING DOWN BERLIN WALL!**" It read in large letters, and in smaller letters it stated more that we could to do rebel against it. Germany looked at the girl, "...You have a lot of courage, doing this. You could get killed," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

The girl simply nodded, her smile turning into a frown, "My brother is in there, sir. I won't give up when there's even the slightest chance that we can see each other again." Germany looked at the girl in awe, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'll help," he said. The girl grinned, "Oh, thank you, sir!" Germany simply nodded and walked off, telling people to go talk to the girl on the way. He reached the wall, staring at it for what seemed like hours. The gray wall filled with graffiti seemed to be mocking him.

Germany glared daggers at it, clenching his teeth, "I'll get you out, Bruder," he said in determination, "No matter what it takes, _I will bring this wall down._"


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

**A/N: Last one was really short, sorry! This is the last chapter, and I had a lot of fun writing this =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters used in this story. (Unless OC's)**

**Trigger Warnings: NONE! =D**

It was now November 8th, 1989. Germany had done all he could to make Berlin Wall fall, and so far it was going great. He even had started to feel happy again, knowing that he'd see his brother again. _Not if he's dead._ A voice in his head said, instantly making his hope drop into his stomach. The Germanic country shook his head, that couldn't be true! ...Right? Germany sighed, walking out of his house. Looking around at his people, seeing them with all different expressions.

Some hopeful, some grim... Germany blinked as he realized that it was getting dark and frowned, walking back into his house. Since all of this Berlin Wall stuff, he hadn't had time to clean, so he decided now would be the best time. He quickly grabbed a mop and mopped up the food stains on his kitchen from the times he had baked himself something when feeling sad. As he was cleaning, his thoughts wandered off to Prussia. _What if he's dead? What if he still hates me? What if-_ Germany snapped out of his thoughts.

His alarm clock was telling him it was about time he went to sleep. He had an alarm in case he ever lost track of time doing something, and he needed to go to bed at a time to get up early anyways. Germany sighed, putting the mop back and examining the, now clean, house. He walked upstairs, stopping to look at Prussia's door yet again. "Only enter if you're awesome, or the awesome me tells you to!" He murmured, smiling faintly at the words on the door. Germany shook his head and walked into his room, turning off the alarm.

He lied in bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Nightmares plagued Germany that night, nightmares that Prussia had died, that he said he hated him. He bolted up in bed, panting and sweating. Germany sighed, looking down. He had been having these reams a lot lately. He glanced at the clock, where the bright red numbers greeted him with the 4:17 A.M. Germany sighed and lied back down, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_**Brrriiinngg! Brrriiinngg! Brrr-**_ Germany groaned as he smacked the alarm clock. He rolled out of bed, taking a quick shower and slicking back his messy hair. Germany walked outside to be assaulted with cheers and screams. He looked around in confusion, it was 6 A.M., for crying out loud! He tapped on a man's shoulder, "Excuse me, but what is going on here?" The man was grinning, "They're bringing down Berlin Wall at noon!" Germany's eyes widened. He felt a large grin take place on his features.

Those six hours were the longest hours of Germany's life. As the clock struck 12, the Germans began cheering and climbing on top of the wall. Germany looked around wildly for the white hair he had known for so long. After a few minutes, the nation began to panic. Where was his brother? "Bruder!" Germany's eyes widened and he searched frantically for the source of the voice. Once he saw him, tears rolled down his cheeks and a big grin placed itself on his face.

There he was, Prussia, sprinting toward him at full force, tears streaming down his face. Germany sprinted as fast as he could to meet him, they both nearly tackled each other. Germany gripped onto his brother tightly, a sob erupting from him. "B-bruder.. I-I'm so s-sorry!" the blonde cried, wetting Prussia's uniform. Prussia sobbed into Germany's shoulder,"I-I forgave y-you long a-ago!" And for what seemed like hours, they just stood there, hugging each other and crying, until Prussia pulled away.

"D-do you still have my r-room?" he sniffled, smiling. Germany nodded, grinning and walking with him back to his, no, _their_ house. "Ich liebe dich, Bruder.." Germany said, looking at Prussia, who grinned in response. "Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Nein~ No**

**Ich liebe dich~ I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch~ I love you too**

**Bruder~ Brother**


End file.
